Cuando te conoci y te volvi a encontrar
by Akiya106
Summary: El duro camino de Neville y Theo cuando se volvieron a encontrar esa noche. por culpa de sus amigos... dentro del mundo de "Si tu no Vuelves"
1. Te vuelvo a ver, la historia de los dos

Capítulo 1 - Te vuelvo a ver… la historia de los dos

Draco estaba de pie frente a un espejo arreglando su ropa, mientras los otros, Blaise y Theo lo miraban. -¿Te iras a juntar con Potter? – pregunto el de ojos ámbar poniéndose de pie para arreglar su ropa -Sí, iremos a un famoso bar de ambiente muggles – respondió el rubio dándose la vuelta -Vas en serio con el ¿verdad? – pregunto Theo -Por supuesto, me gusta, y mucho – dijo Draco mirando a los chicos – bueno vamos, Harry debe estar esperando ¿vienen? -¡Yo voy!... – dijo el castaño poniéndose en pie para ir a su habitación a arreglarse. Blaise y Theo vivían en un mismo departamento luego de que sus respectivas familias o padres habían ido a parar a Azkaban, Draco se dejaba caer de vez en cuando por ahí, ya que él aún vivía en la mansión con sus padres -¿Y tú no vienes? – pregunto el ojiplata a Theo -No quiero… - respondió el castaño – no tengo ganas -… ¿Terminaste con él verdad? – afirmo el rubio mirando a su amigo -Theo lo miro y asintió para luego agachar la cabeza – si -¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a recordar? – pregunto el chico haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara sorprendido -¿De qué hablas? -Theo, solo tengo la cara de idiota, pero idiota no soy, te recuerdo cuando estábamos en sexto y sé que fue ahí cuando conociste a alguien, que tuviste que dejar por uniste a los mortifagos – Theo lo miro sorprendido ante las palabras de su amigo, ese era un tema delicado para él, jamás lo haba hablado con nadie ni siquiera con ellos que eran sus hermanos -Siempre lo voy a recordar Draco, eso lo único que te voy a decir -Pero ¿quién es?, por lo menos dime eso – pidió el rubio -… - Theo lo miro a los ojos, las heridas aun no sanaban menos los recuerdos, que aun dolían – lo siento pero eso déjalo ahí, es mejor no recordar las cosas Draco -Está bien… pero no te quedes aquí hoy, vamos a celebrar tu soltería – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Draco, Theo y Blaise estaban esperando a Harry y a los demás que llegaran, el rubio no sabría con quién vendría, sabía que traería a sus amigos pero no sabía a quiénes. Era un día lluvioso y como no podían entrar sin las invitaciones que traía el moreno decidieron esperarlo bajo un portal cerca de la entrada del bar

-¿A qué hora piensa llegar? – pregunto el de ojos ámbar hacia su amigo -Eso mismo me pregunto yo -Malfoy – dijo una voz cerca de ellos, un chico se comenzó a sacar un gorro que traía puesto para no mojarse mientras se metía bajo el portal con ellos - Hola yo… - pero sus

palabras fueron cortadas ahí, cuando vio al castaño que estaba al lado de Draco – Hola… Nott

Draco que no se perdió de ninguna de las acciones ni de las miradas de su castaño amigo, solo sonrió he interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo con sus miradas.

-Hola Longbottom – saludo el rubio – ¿y Harry?... lo estamos esperando hace ya un buen rato -Si lo que pasa es que tuvo que hacer algo antes – dijo el castaño mirando al rubio, antes de ponerse al lado de Blaise

Luego de que entraran y de que Blaise, Theo y Draco fueran a buscar lo que tomarían, Theo dejo muy en claro a sus amigos a quien quería.

-Él tiene razón Blaise… si no lo haces se pasara tu oportunidad – dijo el castaño, mostrándole al castaño que Ron ahora estaba soltero y que en cualquier momento alguien podría acercarse a él, tomando su cerveza mientras miraba la mesa donde los otros estaban – y la mía también -Blaise miro a su amigo… - veo que no solamente Draco y yo pusimos los ojos en un León – molesto el de ojos ámbar al ojiazul -Cállate – dijo el castaño sonrojado, mientras se retiraba de su lado con las cervezas en las manos - ¿Quién? – preguntó el chico a Draco mientras este miraba a su amigo ir a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás -Longbottom – dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar la mesa – es raro en él, pero sí, cuando lo vio hoy cayo – termino y miro al otro – quien lo iba a pensar ¿no? -Bueno, Theo se caracteriza por estar con personas complejas, hay que ver si Longbottom se cautiva con Theo, él es completamente distinto con lo que Theo suele tratar, si de verdad le gusta, puede que resulte – dijo el castaño antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a su amigo y partir a la mesa -Habrá que ver –susurro el rubio antes de seguir al otro, sin percatarse de todas las cosas y recuerdos que esa noche se volvieron a encontrar.

Theo después de tener esa conversación con sus amigos y de caminar a la mesa donde se encontraba Neville, se sentó frente a él. -¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el ojiazul al chico que se asustó, ya que no se esperaba que Theo se acercara a él -Theodore… yo, bien, ahora tranquilo – respondió el chico mientras tomaba la cerveza que el chico le daba -Qué bueno,… - el castaño no sabía que hablar con ese Gryffindor que desde la guerra no veía – hace tiempo que no me decías Theodore -Hace tiempo que no te llamaba por tu nombre - dijo Neville mirando los ojos del castaño – me alegro que el juicio haya salido bien y no hayas terminado como tu padre – Neville lo miro y le sonrió -Nev…

-… - Neville se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la barra, tenía que salir de enfrente de ese chico, hace meses no lo veía ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué ahora que Luna lo dejo por otro? Está bien él nunca la quiso, el solo estaba con ella porque eran amigos y porque necesita olvidar, necesitaba olvidar precisamente a ese chico, pero ¿porque tenía que presentarse ahora?.

Theo lo miro caminar a la barra y ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que la chica Luna, si mal no recordaba había terminado con él, cosa de la cual se alegraba, no le hacia ninguna gracia que SU Neville anduviera con estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él, pero ¿Qué hacer?

-Una cerveza por favor – pidió Neville al chico que atendía la barra, tan preocupado en su cerveza y tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que se sentó a su lado -Lamento el que hayas terminado con ella… - dijo el castaño mientras pedía una cerveza y se sentaba al lado de Neville -… - el de ojos cafés lo miro tratando de encontrar mentira en sus palabras pero lo único que encontró, en esos ojos azules fue verdad y esa claridad de la cual se enamoró la primera vez que los vio – no podía ser de otra forma… ella se enamoró de otra persona - dijo Neville tranquilo -Theo lo miro sorprendido ante sus palabras, ya que estas no mostraban tristeza, ni nada parecido, solo eran palabras calmas y vacías - … Neville yo -¿Por qué Theodore?... – pregunto él castaño. Ahí estaba, se dijo el ojiazul, sabía que en algún momento llegarían los reproches y las preguntas pero no sabía si estaba listo para responderlas -… Neville yo… tenía que -No tenías que hacerlo Theodore, te podrías haber quedado conmigo, nos podríamos haber protegido, juntos... – Neville dejo su vaso ya vacío, sin dejar de mirar al otro -No podía, tenía que salir, tenía que irme… - Theo quito su mirada de los cafés de Neville para mirar la pista donde pudo ver a Blaise bailando con un chico moreno y luego al pelirrojo que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de celos - … sacarnos celos en esos tiempos era fácil ¿no? – dijo de pronto el ojiazul -… - Neville lo miro y luego miro a los otros que miraban divertidos la escena de Blaise y Ron – tenemos que hablar Theodore -El castaño lo miro y luego asintió - … - vio cómo se iba el pelirrojo, para luego mirar a su amigo que se separaba de quien bailaba para salir fuera del bar –… -Me debes explicaciones Theo -Tú también Neville… y lo sabes, te espero mañana a las dos en Hogsmeade – sin ningún tipo de despedida ni nada por el estilo Neville se levantó de su asiento y se fue del recinto dejando a un castaño hundido en sus pensamiento

-¿Te resulto?... porque lo que es a mí – Blaise miro a su amigo que aún tenía su bebida en la mano -Lo amo sabes… y por esta mierda de marca lo perdí todo – Theo estiro su brazo izquierdo mostrando la marca tenebrosa, que aún se mostraba nítida en su piel – es un asco… -Theo… - Blaise miro el brazo de su amigo y luego su rostro, para darse cuenta con gran sorpresa de las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro -… hermano ¿Qué pasa? – pero ni siquiera

pudieron responderle ya que Theo rápidamente se levantó de ahí y salió del bar para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Blaise lo primero que hizo al ver a su amigo en ese estado de desquicio y tristeza fue buscar Draco y ambos fueron en busca del castaño, al cual encontraron encerrado en su habitación -Theo abre la puerta – pidió el rubio apenas llegaron a la puerta de Theo y vieron que esta estaba cerrada con magia – ¡THEO! -… -No te responderá Draco… - dijo Blaise algo asustado al ver que s amigo no respondía -Tendremos que volar la puerta… aléjate… - Draco estaba por hacer el Bombarda, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver una habitación desordenada y aun chico sentado en la cama sin camisa y con un brazo todo ensangrentado -Theo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo Blaise y Draco mientras corrían a ver a su amigo -Pero Theo como hiciste esto… - Draco se arrodillo frente a él y tomo suavemente su brazo izquierdo, mirándola la herida que tenía en este, heridas que abarcaban casi toda la marca - ¿Qué paso cariño?... Blaise tráeme un paño mojado con agua tibia -Sí enseguida… - dijo el castaño aun impactado por la imagen de su amigo -… Odio esto – dijo el castaño mirando su brazo - odio lo que me hizo hacer, lo que perdí por esto, lo que tuve que abandonar por esto -Theo, no fue tu culpa, no teníamos elección -Sí teníamos Draco… yo por lo menos si la tenía, podía abandonar todo – el castaño seguí mirando su brazo sangrar, entre las manos del rubio hasta que llego Blaise que cubrió sus heridas con el paño y miro sus ojos ámbar - ¿Por qué lo hicimos? -Éramos unos niños Theo y elegimos lo que nuestros padres querían, no te culpes por algo que no estaba en tus manos – dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba limpiar las heridas de Theo, mientras Draco se limpiaba la sangre de las manos y se sentaba frente a Theo

-¿Qué paso Theo? ¿Por qué esto ahora?... hace tiempo que no ocurría – pregunto el rubio preocupado -Hoy… lo vi -¿Lo viste?... ¿a quién? – pregunto Draco -A esa persona que no he podido olvidar por dos años -Pero estuviste con… Neville Longbottom – dijo despacio el rubio mirando a su amigo para luego mirar a Blaise que estaba vendando la herida – es él… -Sí -¿Cómo Theo?... ¿Longbottom? – Blaise miro a su amigo mientras dejaba una camisa en sus hombros para que se cubriera - ¿Cómo paso?... -Fue en sexto, un día en la biblioteca…

Flash Back

-Madam Pince necesito ese libro – Theo estaba frente a la mujer mientras este ni siquiera lo miraba

-Señor Nott, es un libro de séptimo ¿Para qué lo quiere? – preguntó la mujer -Lo pidió el profesor Snape, yo solo estudio, me podría decir donde lo encuentro… por favor – pidió el castaño, ya perdiendo la paciencia, estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran así pero no poder decir nada, eso le daba más que rabia – al final del pasillo encontrara el libro que busca -Gracias… - dijo antes de darse la vuelta he ir donde la mujer le indico – un día de estos…

Cuando llego a los estantes de pociones no encontró a ningún alumno viendo los libros menos los que el profesor Snape recomendaba, por eso le llamo la atención, que hubiera un chico sentado en la ventana con el libro que él había ido a buscar, más aun que fuera un Gryffindor, ese Gryffindor el que estuviera viendo ese libro

-Tú, tomando un libro de pociones… es extraño – dijo en son de burla Theodore – mientras se acercaba al chico, que en cuanto escucho la voz de este, soltó el libro asustado y se puso de pie -Theodore Nott… - Neville Longbottom asustado se agacho a levantar el libro que se había caído mientras trataba de calmarse un poco – yo… necesitaba leerlo – dijo Neville levantando la vista -Así veo, aunque te va tan mal en pociones que no se para que lo lees – dijo el castaño -No me va mal en pociones, solo me cuesta un poco entenderle al profesor Snape – dijo el chico avergonzado -Mmm… le tienes miedo – afirmo el chico acercándose a Neville que se alejó de él, cuando vio que este estaba muy cerca de él -Yo… - Neville asintió –sí -Jajaaja… - Theodore reía mientras el otro se ponía cada vez más rojo por la vergüenza y la presencia del Slytherin – Snape, sí da susto… ¿me prestas el libro? – pidió el castaño estirando la mano -Yo… - Neville lo miro y estaba tendiéndole el libro cuando se detuvo en el camino y lo miro, acción que sorprendió al castaño y que lo hizo mirarlo -¿Qué pasa Longbottom, no me lo prestaras? – dijo divertido Theo -Sí, pero te quería pedir un favor – dijo el castaño casi en susurros -¿Qué quieres? -Enséñame pociones… - pidió el Gryffindor, cosa que dejo al castaño sin palabras ni nada que decir -¿Para qué quieres que te enseñe si tu ni siquiera las estudiaras?... ¿o es que pretendes convertirte en el sucesor de Snape? – pregunto divertido el castaño -¡No!... lo que pasa es que para estudiar Mendimagia necesito el TIMOS y EXTASIS de pociones, y para eso necesito las notas más altas – dijo el chico sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro -Mendimagia… o sea que aparte de ser héroe de guerra, serás mendimago, que gran ego tienen tú y tus amigos leones – dijo el chico dando la vuelta para salir de ahí. Él era un Slytherin, iba a ser un mortifago, y estar frente a su enemigo natural en muchos sentidos, le estaba dando nauseas no solo por lo asqueroso y turbio que veía su futuro, sino porque el chico frente a él le atraía desde hace mucho, y no era bueno que siguiera con eso que tantos problemas le causaría si es que no salía de ahí pronto.

-¡Yo no soy un héroe de nada Nott!... – dijo Neville mientras se acercaba al castaño y hacia que este se diera la vuelta, tomándolo del hombro – si soy un mendimago es por mis padres, y si no estudio herbología es porque no me gusta enseñar, el héroe aquí no soy… creo que estoy bastante lejos para ser un héroe… es… eso le queda más a Harry – Neville frente a Theodore decía esto mirando sus manos y en algunas ocasiones levantaba la cabeza para mirar los ojos azules del castaño frente a él, que como buena serpiente escuchaba tranquila -Eres extraño… está bien te enseñare, a esta misma hora… me llevo esto – dijo mientras tomaba el libro y se iba del lugar dejando a un Neville más que confundido por como ese Slytherin actuaba

Ninguno de los dos hablo con ninguno de sus amigos sobre este encuentro en la biblioteca uno, porque no le daba vergüenza decirle a sus amigos de habitación que una de las serpientes más famosas de Hogwarts le haría clases de pociones y la otra porque tendría que explicar las razones ocultas de querer enseñarle a este Gryffindor que se caracterizaba por explotar calderos en cada clase de pociones.

-¿Cómo será esto? -Perdón la demora - Neville se acercó al castaño mientras este dejaba el libro al lado de él y se ponía en pie -No te preocupes… - Theo se acercó a uno de los estantes y saco un libro – pero podría saber ¿porque te demoraste?, una hora esperándote es bastante – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba y le hacía señas para que se acercara a él -Estaba en una reunión con los de mi casa… - dijo Nev -¿Potter? -Neville lo miro y asintió – si… -Mmm… - Theo lo miro – se está portando mal parece, persigue a Draco por todo el castillo -¿Tu?... ¿cómo lo sabes? -Te recuerdo que soy un Slytherin, y puedo saber mucho más allá de lo que me muestran y Draco es mi mejor amigo – dijo el castaño riendo, haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara – bueno empecemos… estuvieron estudiando por más de dos horas las pociones que en los TIMOS le evaluarían y de pasada Theo y Neville conversaron de varias cosas. -Bueno Theodore nos… -Dime Theo… - dijo el castaño de pronto -¿Qué? – pregunto Neville -Eso no me llames por mi nombre completo, te puedo decir Nev ¿verdad? -Claro…aunque es algo es algo extraño mi abuela, y solo algunas personas me llamas así - dijo el chico tímido -Bueno soy especial - dijo el ojiazul antes de ponerse a reír, sonrisa y sonido que a Neville le encantaron, no lo había oído reír y era una melodía única, si su voz ya la encontraba hermosa, su risa era extasiante. No se dio cuenta que se le quedo mirando, hasta que una mano se posó en su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente, provocándole un escalofrió y que sus ojos se posaran en la persona frente a él

-Theo… -Soy especial ¿no? – pregunto el castaño, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del chico frente él -… Claro – Neville, lo miraba y estaba seguro que hace mucho que se había perdido en esas aguamarinas que tenía por ojos -Es bueno saberlo – dijo el castaño antes de acercarse a él besarlo, solo un rose, un beso tímido y principiante, con miedo a que ese momento fuera roto por cualquiera cosa o por cualquiera de los dos.

Fin flash back

-Con razón te perdías tanto en la biblioteca – dijo el rubio mirando a su castaño amigo mientras este cruzaba miradas con él y con Blaise que estaba en ese minuto acariciando su antebrazo -Jamás hubiera pensado que te estabas acostando con Longbottom – comento el de ojos ámbar -No me estaba acostando con él – dijo el castaño mientras miraba a Blaise serio -Pero acabas de… -Era mi novio sí… y lo quería y respetaba como nunca lo había hecho con nadie – dijo el castaño con la cabeza gacha – fueron días, semanas, meses intensos para los dos, entre la guerra y el tener que ocultar lo que teníamos… -Te enamoraste – término de decir Draco, mientras miraba a su amigo, comprensivo, mientras este le respondía la mirada triste por todos los recuerdos que en ese minuto se agolpaban -Sí, no enamoramos, no fue un descubrimiento fácil ni agradable, menos con todo lo que se nos vino encima.


	2. Todas las cosas que senti, porque yo

Capítulo 2 - Todas las cosas que sentí por ti… ¿Por qué a mi?

"No existe amor en paz.

Siempre viene acompañado de agonías,

éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas."

Paulo Coelho

Flash Back

-Theo, Theo me haces cosquillas – decía Neville mientras reía y el otro chico repartía besos en su cuello – déjame estamos en la biblioteca, alguien nos va a ver Theo – dijo el Gryffindor mirando a su novio que lo miro con el ceño fruncido – no me pongas esa cara -Vámonos a otro lado – propuso el castaño, hace días que quería estar de esa forma con Neville, pero no sabía si el castaño lo aceptaría o si estaría listo para dar un paso más en su relación que ya llevaba algunos meses -… Theo – él sabía lo que Theo quería pero su vergüenza por estar con el de esa forma le ganaba a sus deseos – Yo… -Vamos… te enseñare un lugar – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo a Neville olvidar todas sus vergüenzas -Está bien… - acepto el Gryffindor nervioso

-¡Theo! – Pansy Parkinson llego donde estaba el castaño de la mano con Neville a lo que esta solo lo miro de mala cara para luego reponer su expresión y centrarse en el Slytherin – Theo -¿Qué pasa Parkinson? – pregunto el castaño seco y molesto -Es Draco, Theo – dijo la chica -¿Qué pasa con Draco? – pregunto alarmado el ojiazul -Peleo con Potter en el baño y ahora está siendo curado por el Profesor Snape en Slytherin – dijo rápido la chica para luego salir del lugar. Theo ante esta información no supo que hacer se imaginó lo peor, miro a Neville el cual se acercó a él y acariciando su mejilla lo alentó a ir detrás de su compañera para ir donde el rubio

-Ya en la sala común de Slytherin salo se escuchaban murmullos de lo que había pasado, él lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a su habitación para ver directamente a su amigo los únicos que estaban cercad e la puerta eran Crabbe y Goyle - ¿Draco? -Está adentro – respondió Goyle cabizbajo – Blaise esta con el profesor Snape en la habitación - Theo asintió y se quedó junto a él

-Luego de un rato que para él fueron horas, el profesor Snape salió de la habitación molesto – profesor Snape – llamo el castaño - ¿Draco? -Solo preocúpese de que se tome las pociones y de que descanse, nos vemos más rato – dijo el profesor antes de irse del lugar, Theo lo miro marchar para luego darse la vuelta y entrar a su habitación - … -Theo… - Blaise lo miro entrar y lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de su asiento y tirarse a su cuello y llorar - Theo fue horrible verlo, me dio tanto miedo – era irreconocible pensó el castaño. Quizá como encontraron al rubio para que los nervios de Blaise se hayan destrozado de esa manera -Ya tranquilízate – Theo abrazo a su amigo mientras este se dejaba acunar en sus brazos -¡Te juro que matare a Potter cuando lo vea, que mejor ni se me cruce por delante, ese… - pero no termino de hablar ya que Theo lo miro severo dejándolo callado -No digas tonteras… cuéntame que paso y cálmate, ¿sí? – Pidió el castaño mientras se acercaba a Draco y lo miraba, el rubio estaba muy pálido y durmiendo, hasta sus labios estaban resecos y blancos – cariño – susurro el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a su amigo y acariciaba su mejilla – Blaise ¿Qué?... -Fue un Sectusempra… - dijo el de ojos ámbar mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que había estado sentado antes -… ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin creer -Lo que escuchaste, al parecer se enfrasco en un duelo con Potter y este uso el hechizo contra Draco – dijo el castaño -Pero ese hechizo… aparte de saberlo el profesor Snape y Draco, ¿Cómo llego..? – a Theo las cosas no le cuadraban, ese hechizo solo lo sabían pocas personas, ya que era un hechizo creado por el profesor, Potter no tendría por qué saberlo -Si supiera porque lo sabe no estaría tan furioso o mínimo, Potter sabría el contrahechizo – dijo molesto el castaño mirando a Theo que aún no entendía como había llegado eso a manos del moreno -Theo volvió su vista al rubio que no daba ninguna señal de despertar ni menos de moverse, se veía tan tranquilo, ahí durmiendo – dime ¿Por qué se puso a pelear con Potter? – pregunto? -No lo sé, lo único que sé, es que cuando lo encontraron estaba en el suelo desangrándose y el ultimo hechizo que realizo fue un Crucio – Blaise miro a Theo con una clara mirada de preocupación, ambos sabían que Draco ya tenía la marca, pero este algo les ocultaba, algo que de ninguna forma les ha querido decir - ¿Qué pasa Theo?, ¿Por qué no nos dice nada? – preguntó afligido el castaño pasándose casi con desesperación las manos por la cabeza

-No lo sé… supongo que hoy lo sabremos… ¿te dijo algo Snape? -Sí, luego de la cena nos quiere ver en su despacho – dijo el ambarino serio - ¿tú crees…? -Es lo más probable… - Theo se levantó dejo un beso en la frente de su rubio amigo tomo una chaqueta para salir -¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Blaise al ver que su amigo salía de la habitación – tenemos que cenar -Iré a dar una vuelta… vengo acá para cenar contigo y Draco – dijo antes de salir

Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, Draco, Blaise, su familia, era un caos. A él nadie le pregunto si quería participar en esa guerra, menos ahora que tenía a alguien por quien luchar y que más encima seria su enemigo si el entraba en esta, alguien que amaba. Que

caprichoso es el destino, enamorarte de tu enemigo, amar con locura a tu rival, cómo luchar o hacerse mortifago, si él podría morir por su propia mano?.

Ya en el lago Theo recorría las orillas de este, mirando todo el paisaje que se extendía ante él, al calamar que sacaba las puntas de sus tentáculos y dejaba ver pequeños chorros de agua, haciendo un espectáculo a su parecer hermoso de presenciar, primero porque con el crepúsculo las gotas que caían formaban una especie de pileta bella y segundo porque no lo mojaban a él, ya que este era especialista para mojar a los estudiantes que paseaban por ahí en las tardes -¿Qué hago? no tengo ninguna intención de tomar esa marca – dijo para el mismo deteniéndose frente al espectacular del calamar del lago -No lo hagas… -Theo se dio la vuelta asustado, jamás pensó que lo escucharían menos en un tema del cual no había vuelta atrás – Neville -No lo hagas Theodore… no la tomes – Neville miro al chico y se acercó a él para luego tomar su mano y besarla -… - él Slytherin lo miro y se acercó a él despacio, aun sorprendido por sus palabras y su actuar – aun nada está decidido, solo… no quiero hacerlo -Eso es bueno… - Neville lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver en esos ojos azules tantas cosas que hasta se asustó de todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto – Theo yo… -Te quiero Nev…yo – pero no pudo terminar ya que sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios que lo reclamaban suaves y delicados pero con toda la pasión y el amor que en ese minuto el león quería transmitirle a esa serpiente. Theo por otro lado besaba y mordía esos labios ansiosos, recibiendo todo lo que su león le estaba dando en ese minuto. Su aliento, su lengua, sus labios, su cuerpo todo en ese momento era de él y nada, ni nadie podía molestar o arrebatar a Neville de su lado o de sus manos ni decir lo contrario, era un beso cargado de todo lo que sentían, mordiendo labios y sintiendo a través de estos que necesitaban más.

-Luego de un rato de mimos y besos, ambos se sentaron frente al lago uno en los brazos del otro - ¿Cómo esta Draco, Theo? – pregunto el Gryffindor mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su novio -Está muy lastimado, el hechizo que uso Potter podría haber matado a Draco – dijo el castaño molesto – es un idiota… un Gryffindor idiota – dijo molesto el castaño, arrepintiéndose enseguida al acordarse de su novio – lo siento Nev, tu… -Harry estaba muy mal por lo que paso hoy, jamás pensó que un hechizo podría, que encontró por casualidad en un libro podría causar tanto daño -¿Cómo, no se lo enseño nadie? – preguntó incrédulo el Theo -Según él no, lo encontró escrito, no pensó que podía hacer eso… está arrepentido Theo él sabe que Draco no lo recibirá para poder pedirle perdón, pero si pudiera lo haría, créeme – Nev comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Theo a lo que este solo lo se dejó hacer en manos de su novio -… … igual lo matare cuando lo vea – dijo el castaño. Era extraño que el moreno hubiese podido hacer a la primera el hechizo, a ellos le costó semanas perfeccionarlo, eso solo demostraba lo gran mago que era y las altas posibilidades que tenía contra el Señor Oscuro, habría que ver cómo se desarrolla todo… – mi amor me tengo que ir – solo se dio cuenta de sus palabras cuando vio la cara de Neville, ay que su cara estaba roja y lo miraba sin creer lo que había escuchado - …

-Theo… -Nev yo… lo siento yo… -¿lo sientes? – pregunto herido el Gryffindor -¡No!... para nada… ¡haa!... escúchame ¿quieres? – Theo se estaba enredando entero con la explicación que tenía que darle a Neville – me enamore de ti, como nunca pensé que lo haría y… Te amo – dijo, haciendo que el otro lo mirara aún más sorprendido – y no me arrepiento de lo que siento ¿sí?... pero se nos viene una guerra encima Neville y yo… tengo miedo no quiero hacerte daño, ¿me entiendes? -No te entiendo… yo también te amo, también me enamore de ti Theodore…no entiendo Por qué me harías daño o a qué le tienes miedo – Neville no quería pensar en todo lo que se estaba formulando en su cabeza pero si llegaba a ser cierta, el Slytherin, en muy poco tiempo se iría de su lado -Neville… - Theo se arrodille frente al castaño y tomo su rostro con las dos manos para que este lo mirara y no bajara la mirada como siempre hacia – pase lo que pase… esto te pertenece - dijo antes de acercarse a él y besarlo. Fue un beso suave y tranquilo cargado de sentimiento y cariño – te amo – dijo antes de levantarse he irse del lugar dejando a Neville lleno de preguntas y dudas

-Cuando llego a la habitación se encontró con Blaise que en ese minuto cenaba con Draco – ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto -Bien, algo adolorido pero bien – dijo mientras comía -Qué bueno… -Tenemos que ir Theo – Blaise que en ese minuto comía miro a su amigo… el cual le puso mala cara ante el recuerdo de la cita con Snape -Bien… te veo en un rato Draco – dijo antes de salir de la habitación -Blaise lo siguió, una vez fuera de la habitación, Blaise solo podía mirar su rostro y dar cuenta de la pena que este traía reflejada en sus ojos y que sabía que aunque le preguntara no le diría, solo con Veritaserum soltaría todo, si es que Theo no se había hecho resistente a este - ¿estás bien? -No – respondió sin mirar al de ojos ámbar -¿Qué te pasa? -No quiero… no quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Snape, no ahora – dijo el ojiazul deteniendo se paso -Blaise lo miro - ¿conociste a alguien verdad? -Theo lo miro y asintió – ¿Por qué ahora Blaise?, ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasar justo ahora? – dijo con rabia el castaño, apretando los puños -… - Blaise solo abrazo a su amigo, quien se dejó acunar por los brazos del castaño – vamos, no estás solo y lo sabes. Ambos chicos se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Snape donde se encontraron con Astoria Greengrass y con Pansy Parkinson quienes sorprendidas miraron a su profesor, el cual apenas llegaron estos dos, comenzó a explicar el porqué de esa reunión tan tarde

-Si los cite aquí es porque… como bien saben Draco ya tiene la marca – dijo tranquilo el profesor algunas lo miraron sorprendidas, otros molesto pero ninguna de estas miradas, molesto o aminoro el tono de voz del profesor de pociones – y bueno, hoy me llegaron cartas de sus padres – dijo el profesor - cartas que me piden, me exigen que los envié en dos semanas a la mansión Malfoy

-¿A la mansión Malfoy profesor? – pregunto Pansy confundida -Si señorita Parkinson -¿Por qué ahí? -Porque el señor oscuro los mando pedir… señorita Parkinson, señorita Greengrass, señor Nott y señor Zabini – los cuatro miraron a su profesor aun en shock por sus palabras – en dos semanas más recibirán la masca oscura – dijo el profesor sin dejar de mirar a sus alumnos los cuales, unos se sentían orgullos de recibirlas mientras que otros aun no cabían en sí de la impresión y el asco, luego de que el profesor Snape les contará todo sobre la misión del rubio lo que provoco más asco y más rabia en los amigos de este, no así en las chicas que encontraban que esto era lo máximo para congraciarse con el Lord salieron del despacho.

Fue un camino lento y silencioso, Pansy y Astoria iban comentando de lo que tendrían que hacer para recibir la marca, pero ellos… ellos no sabían que pensar. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Theo lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo al baño vomitar, desde que Snape le comunico lo que pasaría en dos semanas el asco que sentía ya no lo aguantaba, vomito todo incluso lo que no ceno

-Theo… Theo abre – Draco abrió la puerta preocupado para luego entrar y mojar una toalla y acercarse a él - ¿Qué paso Theo?... ven – se acercó al castaño mientras limpiaba su boca y con otra parte de la toalla su rostro, Blaise desde el marco miraba todo con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión más que molesta – Theo tienes que ser fuerte… -No quiero… No quiero ser como padre, no quiero ser un asesino Draco – dijo el castaño mientras miraba a los ojos al rubio -No me digas eso… yo – el rubio miro a sus amigos con claras marcas de sufrimiento ante sus palabras -Tú no eres un asesino Draco, tu saldrás de esto te lo prometo – dijo el castaño abrazando a su amigo -¿Saben cómo se toma la marca tenebrosa? – pregunto el rubio a sus amigos a lo que estos asintieron -No piensen en nada, solo les puedo decir eso, el dolor pasa – Draco se levantó junto a Theo y tomo la mano de Blaise para salir del baño. Ese último mes de clases iba a ser un mes terrible.

No lo había visto por una semana lo evadía cada vez que podía, no quería verlo, el hecho de hacerlo significaba recordar que en una semana más seria inevitablemente su enemigo y por ende la relación acababa y no estaba seguro si lo aguantaría, pero ¿Qué hacer?, seguir evitándolo o decirle la verdad y terminar todo de raíz y sufrir menos o callar.

-¡Theo! – Neville venia bajando una de las escaleras de piedra -Neville… - dijo en un susurro el castaño sin mirar al Gryffindor -Te estaba buscando… -¿De verdad?... -¿Pasa algo, no te he visto en toda la semana? – pregunto el de ojos café mirando al otro chico can cuidado -Nada, estaba ocupado – dijo el ojiazul mirando a Neville - ¿Qué necesitas?

-… - con esta pregunta Neville quedo más que confuso, Theo nunca le había hablado así menos mirando de esa manera – te buscaba para dar una vuelta, el día es un tanto frio pero, te echo de menos -… Vamos – El solo ver su rostro tan ingenuo y tan lleno de amor hacia él no le permitía decirle nada… no podría – vamos a dar una vuelta Ambos llegaron al lago que la semana anterior fue testigo de su declaración y del gran amor que ambos sentían, pero ahora con tristeza uno de ellos, el que trataba he intentaba guardar todo lo que sentía para no caer frente al otro y no causar daño -¿Por qué me evitas Theo? – pregunto Neville -No te evito… - dijo el castaño mirando al otro que miraba los ojos azules tratando de descifrar la marea de sentimientos que en ese minuto había en esos ojos – solo… necesitaba cuidar a Draco -¿De verdad?… ¿solo estas así por Malfoy? -Sí Nev… No puede estar solo y Blaise tenía que estar en clase, nos turnamos… lo siento ¿sí? – Theo se acercó a Neville y lo abrazo mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, estando así Theo podía acunar entre sus brazos al castaño y Neville sentir perfectamente el sonido de los latinos de Theo -Te extrañe… -Yo también amor… te extrañe mucho

Fue una tarde tranquila y reveladora sobre todo para Theodore ya que se dio cuenta que no podía decirle nada a Neville. Esa tarde Neville le hablo de Bellatrix y sus padres y por eso porque era una mortifaga y él se convertiría en uno no le diría nada. -Llegaste – Draco estaba en su cama leyendo, al ver la cara que tenía se quedó en silencio mirando como su amigo se tiraba a su lado -… -Te tenían ocupado – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa -… -Me dirás quién es -… No -Al menos lo conozco, porque supongo ¿qué es un chico? -Es de Hogwarts, y por supuesto que es un chico, no he estado una chica desde los 12 al igual que tu – Theo en ningún momento miraba al rubio, tenía sus brazos sobre sus ojos y solo respondía de esa forma al interrogatorio del ojiplata -¿Qué harás?... ¿es…? -Si quieres saber si es del circulo te digo que no… es una persona totalmente problemática para sentir algo y no debería haberlo hecho, menos,… en la posición en la que está él y en la que me encuentro yo, ¿feliz? – ambos se quedaron en silencio, Draco miraba a Theo que aún no sacaba sus brazos de sus ojos y respiraba de forma irregular y hasta que noto que una lagrima caía por el costado de su rostro -Theo… - el rubio se acercó a su amigo y seco su lagrima y luego se tiro encima para abrazarlo – lo siento… lo siento tanto -Yo… -Tienes que terminar con él Theo antes que sea tarde – dijo el rubio levantándose de encima de su amigo -Lo sé

Fin Flash Back


	3. Te amo, pero tengo que decir adios

Capítulo 3 - Te amo… pero tengo que decir adios

"Hoy busco la mejor manera de decirte adiós

y al mirarte ciento que el dolor

Despierta en mi corazón"

-… - Draco y Blaise solo miraban al castaño que relataba todo cabizbajo, aun sentado en la cama -¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? – Pregunto Blaise - ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotros?! – le grito y reto el castaño mientras se acercaba al ojiazul -¡Blaise detente! – Draco tomo al castaño de la cintura impidiendo que se abalanzara sobre su amigo -¡Suéltame! ¡Somos hermanos Draco, crecimos juntos!...!¿cómo no fue capaz de confiar en nosotros?! – Blaise miraba a Theo enojado, furioso, no entendía al castaño, menos el porqué de ocultar todo -No podía decirles aún, Draco ya estaba marcado y solo faltaba una semana para que nosotros también tomáramos la marca… y él... – Theo callo para luego mirar a sus amigos sobre todo a Blaise que aún lo miraba furioso – Sus padres fueron torturados por Bellatrix, y yo pasaría a ser del mismo bando de ella, nadie podía enterarse de él menos las personas que de alguna forma estaban relacionadas con el señor oscuro, yo sabía Oclumancia, Draco estaba aprendiendo y tú no sabías, si alguno de ustedes se enteraba él señor oscuro llegaría a él y no podía permitir eso, no hubiese soportado que le hicieran daño por mi culpa – termino de decir el castaño con voz temblorosa -Esa no es excusa Theo… todos estábamos sufriendo en ese momento – Blaise tomo un cojín y se lo tiro en la cara – idiota -… ¿Qué paso luego – pregunto el rubio -Sí continua esto está mejor que esas novelas muggles – dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba frente a Theo -… - Theo miro a Blaise con mala cara mientras le devolvía el cojín que antes le había tirado y el rubio levantaba una ceja -¿No me digas que vez esas cosas? -Por supuesto, son entretenidas – dijo el castaño que aun reía por el cojín que el castaño le había tirado -Cállate… mi vida no es una novela -Pero se parece… no lo puedes negar – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -… -Bueno Theo… - llamo el rubio interrumpiendo a los dos chicos - ¿Qué paso luego? -… - Theo miro sus brazos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de esa semana – tenía que despedirme de él, así que esa semana, la última, la pase con él

Flash Back

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – Theo y Neville estaban en una de las mesas de la biblioteca estudiando. Ante la pregunta del castaño Theo solo lo miro para luego volver a su lectura

-Nada… -¿Cómo me dices que no te pasa nada? si hace días que no te veo y cuando lo hago no me hablas y veo en tus ojos una cantidad de cosas que de verdad me preocupan – Neville tomo su mano y se acercó al castaño mientras le quitaba el libro que estaba leyendo, estaban en una parte de la biblioteca donde nadie iba y donde podían hablar tranquilos sin que nadie los molestara -… - el castaño lo miro agachando su mirada, aun no podía enfrentar esos ojos que le pedían respuestas, respuestas que él aun no podía dar, y que no daría – No pasa nada de verdad, solo estoy preocupado por Draco, los EXTASIS y algunas otras cosas, que ya no están a mi alcance – Theo le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla he inclinaba un poco el suyo para mirarlo y luego besarlo, un beso suave y tierno, perfecto según él -… Está bien. Confía en mi Theo, ¿sí? – Neville le sonrió -Te amo… - Theo se acercó a él y lo abrazo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro – no dudes nunca de eso -Theo… - ahora sí que lo asustaba, el castaño no era muy dado a los afectos menos de esa manera, algo muy grave debe estar pasando para que se pusiera así – No dudo de eso, lo veo -¿Lo ves? -Tus ojos, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me besas, cada vez que estás conmigo – Neville lo abrazo – ahí puedo ver que me amas… así como yo también te amo Theo

Fue una semana horrible ver a Neville todos los días y saber que al final de esa semana de alguna manera tendría que terminar con lo desesperaba y Neville no le dejaba las cosas fáciles. El chico se estaba juntando cada vez más con esa chica, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Luna y le fastidiaba verlos juntos, sus sonrisas, los abrazos que ella le daba, que Neville estuviera tan cómodo con ella le molestaba, sabía que era de hipócritas enojarse cuando era él el que pronto le mentiría y terminaría todo pero no lo podía evitar, Neville era suyo y eso no cambiaría nunca.

-Amor… sabes yo… - pero no termino de hablar ya que el castaño tenía una expresión en su rostro que no había nunca, de molestia, molestia que al parecer iba dirigida netamente hacia el - ¿Qué pasa Theo? -Eso quiero saber yo, ¿Qué pasa? – Theodore y Neville se habían juntado en el lago, Theo estaba molesto, y por esa razón mando a llamar al Gryffindor -Nada… No te entiendo, Theo te iba a comentar sobre un libro de pociones… ¿Qué te pasa? -¿Qué me pasa?... – pregunto ya molesto y levantando un poco la voz – te vi, te vi con esa chica mientras te besaba - dijo furioso el castaño -Ho… Luna -Sí, ella ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme una cosa así? – le reclamo el castaño enojado, se sentía humillado pero a la vez hipócrita por reclamar una cosa que al final de cuentas haría en pocas días? -No, Theo no es lo que te imaginas… ella, fue un error de verdad -¿Te beso por error?, ¿crees que soy idiota?

-¡Theo!… - Neville tomo su rostro con ambas manos para que el castaño dejara de gritar y solo lo mirara a él, acción que resulto ya que él castaño por la sorpresa callo y lo miro, relajándose un poco por su toque – fue un error, de verdad… no debería haberlo hecho pero, ella sabe que estoy con alguien y a ella le gusta Rolf Scamander… y no sabía cómo besar por eso me beso a mí, a mí también me sorprendió cuando lo hizo… créeme por favor – el castaño acaricio sus mejillas y le sonrió -… - el ojiazul mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía las manos del otro chico en su rostro -No seas celoso ella es solo una amiga -… -Theo… -Ven conmigo… - Theo lo vio a los ojos decidido, ya solo quedaban dos días para que el tomara la marca, uno para que estuvieran juntos ya no podía esperar más. Tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos –Ven conmigo Neville -…

Theo guio a Neville dentro del castillo, juntos fueron a un salón que quedaba en el tercer piso. Salón que por lo que se dio cuenta el Gryffindor, era el famoso salón en desuso de ese piso. Cuando entraron Theo en completo silencio y tomando sus manos se puso frente a él, lo encaro y con una de sus manos roso sus labios y lo miro a los ojos.

-… Theo – susurro el Gryffindor nervioso por las acciones de su novio -Te amo… yo… quiero hacer el amor contigo Neville – el castaño ojiazul cuando dijo esto en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él -… - Nev no tenía palabras, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima - Theo -Entendería si no… -Shh… - Neville hizo callar el castaño poniendo dos dedos en sus labios antes de acercarse y poner esa misma mano en su mejilla, por lo que Theo cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia hasta que lo sintió tan cerca de él, que se sintió perturbado por la cercanía del castaño y por la forma en que este lo miraba – no es que no quiera… ni tampoco tengo miedo, solo… un poco avergonzado – dijo el castaño con un sonrojo exquisito en sus mejillas a vista de Theo -Solo estoy yo… - dijo sorprendido el ojiazul mientras transfiguraba dos mesas en un mullido sillón -Porque eres tú me da vergüenza… - Theo se fue acercando más a aquel castaño, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, Neville estaba completamente sonrojado, Theo sintió demasiados deseos de besarlo y lo hizo, lo besó, rozó sus labios con los de el de forma tierna, suave – Te amo Neville… - dijo antes de volver a besarlo nuevamente

Así por primera vez, hicieron el amor, enlazados uno en los brazos y el cuerpo del otro, esa noche se demostraron con todo, con toda la entrega que pudieron, cuanto se amaban. Theo le demostró con besos, caricias, palabras todo lo que sentía por él y lo que le hacía sentir, lo mismo que hizo Neville al dejarse amar por primera vez por alguien, al entregarse, entregar su cuerpo por primera vez.

-Theo… - el castaño se encontraba en el pecho del otro sintiendo los latidos, su calor todo lo del otro chico, eso que en un principio tanto le avergonzó

-¿mm?... – Theo se levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar al otro chico - ¿Qué pasa? -No crees que preguntaran por nosotros -No... y si lo hacen, no importa – dijo antes de acomodarse y abrazar al Gryffindor que aún seguía sobre sobre su cuerpo, desnudo transmitiendo tanto calor como el que habían sentido durante toda esa noche – Te amo Neville -Neville lo miro levantando su cabeza de su pecho y deposito un beso en este antes de volver a apoyarla y dormitar entre los brazos y el pecho de novio – Yo también te amo Theo… No lo olvides Nunca

Fin Flash Back

Draco y Blaise jamás pensaron en la posibilidad de terminar con quien estaban en ese momento, pero en la situación en que Theo amo a ese Gryffindor, ese tiempo jamás se le paso por la cabeza entablar una relación con nadie que no fuera entre ellos, así como lo hizo en su momento Blaise y Draco por la misma razón por la que Theo dejo a Neville. Miedo

-¿Cómo pudiste cargar con todo eso cariño? – Draco que al parecer el más afectado de los tres por lo que contaba su amigo, solo lo miraba viendo como este se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la ventana -… No fue fácil – dijo el castaño – a la vez que se abrazaba y apretaba su brazo, el que tenía vendado – lamento no haber dicho nada, no haberlos hecho participe de eso, pero tenía que llevar mi dolor solo, su dolor por no saber de eso, era agonizante pero me lo merecía, yo le haría daño, yo me alejaría luego de las veces que le prometí que estaría con él -Theo, no… no te hagas esto… - amenazo el Blaise al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, al escuchar como este se echaba la culpa de todo – que culpa tienes de todo lo que paso, si es por eso… yo, Draco ¡también seriamos culpables de muchas cosas que pasaron en la guerra y aquí no vez!, ¡mira nuestros novios!... tú fuiste una víctima igual que él, igual que nosotros, Theo… - Blaise se acercó a su amigo, tomo su mano que estaba apretando su brazo herido y acaricio su mejilla – perdónate, y perdónanos a nosotros por no darnos cuenta de tu sufrimiento – dijo antes de apoyar su cabeza suavemente en su hombro – perdóname, hermano -Theo… - Draco ya estaba al lado de ellos acunándolos con sus brazos y también apoyado en ellos con una suave sonrisa mientras Theo soltaba pequeñas lagrimas

-No tendría que perdonarles, ustedes me apoyaron cuando nadie más lo hizo y sobre todo cuando más lo necesite – Dijo el castaño ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – Solo. Amo a ese Gryffindor y no quiero arruinarlo de nuevo, él es lo único que le da sentido a todo lo que hago y a todo lo que soy – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triste -Inténtalo Theo, es un Gryffindor y si él te ama tanto como dice y tú también lo haces… las cosas se solucionaran – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – sino pregúntale a Blaise que esta con un Weasley, un Gryffindor pura sangre – dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro -Blaise lo miro y le saco la lengua – el mío es pura sangre pero el tuyo pasara por la boca de todo el mundo por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, tendrás que andar sacando a las moscas de encima – dijo el castaño recibiendo un golpe de parte del rubio que lo miro molesto por el comentario

-Bueno termina la historia, como fue que te encontraste con él o como se dio cuenta – pregunto el castaño a su amigo -La próxima vez que lo vi… fue en Hogwarts, el día de la batalla final – dijo el castaño sentándose entre sus amigos

Flash Back

-Sonorus… Draco! – la voz de Blaise se escuchó por toda la mansión, haciendo que cuadros y personas que pasaban lo miraran a medida que el pasaba, y no solo por su grito también por el cuerpo que traía en sus brazos -¿Por qué me Gry… - pero ni siquiera termina de preguntar antes de salir corriendo donde estaba Blaise que ya entraba a su habitación con el cuerpo desmadejado de Theo - ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto el rubio aun de una pieza mientras ayudaba a su amigo -¿Qué crees tú?, esa perra le hizo esto, ayúdame a quitarle esto – pidió el castaño – ahí que curarlo Draco -Cuéntame ¿porque tanto? – pregunto el rubio mirando a Theo que ahora sin la camisa los chicos podían ver los moretones que este tenía en su torso y espalda -Por lo que sé mandaron a Astoria a castigarlo porque no quiso ir a misión y el Lord se enojó, aparte de que le respondió, tú sabes cómo es Theo. El Lord mando a esa puta a castigarlo y al parecer se le paso la mano, ¡mira como lo dejo! – dijo el de ojos ámbar furioso... ¡La matare te lo juro! – Blaise se paró de donde estaba he hizo el aman de dirigirse a la puerta -¡Contrólate quieres! – lo reto el rubio hacia el castaño que paro en seco ante el grito de su amigo -¡Pero Draco! mira lo que le hizo a Theo -Sí lo veo y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer lo mismo que tú, pero si lo hacemos nosotros correremos la misma suerte y ahora tenemos que protegerlo – dijo el rubio acostando al castaño que aún no despertaba

Mientras ellos hablaban llamaron a la puerta y sin que ellos dieran el permiso para que entraran o para que se abriera la puerta esta lo hizo y entro nada más ni nada menos que los deseos de matanza de Blaise

-¡Draquito!... también estas aquí – dijo la chica entrando a la habitación -Tu… te voy a matar – Blaise se acercó a ella tan rápido que ni siquiera Draco lo pudo detener ni ella lo pudo esquivar -Blaise… -Suéltame Zabini… - dijo entre dientes la chica -¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo osaste tocar a Theo y dejarlo así? – preguntó el castaño mientras la empujaba contra la pared y ponía todo su peso sobre ella -… - Draco solo miraba lo que su amigo hacia sin ninguna intención de detenerlo y menos de frenar la fuerza que este estaba poniendo en su agarre -Dile que me suelte Draco -... –Draco la miro y fue ahí donde se acercó a ella y tomo el lugar de su amigo, pero ahora fue él, el que la tomo de los brazos – vuelve a dejarlo así, y la próxima vez te mato ¿me escuchaste?, vete de aquí – dijo el rubio soltándole solo un brazo, ya que la saco de la habitación tirándola de la muñeca

Los días pasaron en la mansión, días en los que las misiones tuvieron que cumplirlas Blaise y Draco ya que Theo aún no se mejoraba del todo y aún seguía algo adolorido. Nunca hablo de la misión que lo habían mandado a hacer y menos del porque no había querido hacerla los chicos solo sacaron conclusiones respecto a eso y respecto al cambio de actitud que tubo Theodore en ese tiempo, estaba algo taciturno he inquieto, también molesto y no estaba durmiendo. Durante esos días se enteraron que un nuevo grupo de rebeldes hace un tiempo estaba liderando Hogwarts y los líderes de este grupo eran, Longbottom y la Weasley junior y que al parecer no la estaba pasando muy bien con los castigos de los Carrow, menos ahora que el trio de oro andaba perdido por Europa, y que Snape estaba de director. Muchas cosas vivieron, muchas cosas escucharon y tuvieron que soportar en la mansión pero todo algún día tenía que acabar y todos se tendrían que enfrentar, y ese día llego.

-¡Draco! – Blaise llego agitado a la habitación de este, el rubio se encontraba con Theo en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba el cabello -¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado al ver a su amigo así de agitado -El Lord se marchó y dejo una orden -¿De qué hablas? -Hogwarts… tenemos que partir a Hogwarts – dijo el castaños mirando a sus dos amigos que ya estaban de pie mirándolo -No… yo no voy – respondió rápidamente Theo -Theo… -No quiero ir… -Pero Theo -¡No quiero!… -Amigo vamos a estar contigo – Draco se acercó a él y lo abrazo y tratando de transmitirle todo, confianza, cariño, apoyo - tranquilo Theo -Draco, por favor… no entiendes… si voy ahí yo… - Theo estaba seguro que se encontraría con él, sabía que estaría Neville y no podía, no podía luchar sabiendo que Neville estaba en la batalla -… - Blaise no entendía nada solo miraba a sus amigos y solo veía miedo en ellos, el mismo que él tenía – los veo afuera, los espero en el jardín -Se fuerte Theo… y claro que entiendo pero tenemos que ir – el rubio lo miro con esos ojos plata que le daban a entender al otro que él sabía por qué no quería volver a Hogwarts – vamos -…

Así con toda esa resistencia que un tenía en el cuerpo los tres chicos partieron a Hogwarts con varios mortifagos mas, cuando llegaron lo que vieron los dejo impactados, su escuela era un desastre y el olor a que había a quemado era tremendo. Así entre peleas y peleas llevaban horas, Theo ya se había separado de sus amigos hace un rato y ahora corría por uno de los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Draco o a Blaise, quería irse de ahí partir a la

mansión, tan concentrado en buscarlos iba, que no se dio cuenta que casi choca con esa persona, quien menos se quería encontrar. Menos de eso forma

-… - el castaño lo primero que hizo fue levantar su varita, en posición de ataque, acción que sorprendió al otro chico – Neville -Theo… - El Gryffindor apenas lo tuvo enfrente lo miro entero dándose cuenta de todos sus cambios, como su atuendo, que era de un mortifago, lo que hizo que llevara su vista a su brazo izquierdo y ahí estaba, esa marca, hasta su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, el castaño estaba distinto, sus ojos, lo podía ver en sus ojos, que el chico que el conoció ya no estaba, que el chico, por el cual, aún sentía tanto, ya no existía – Por eso te fuiste – dijo el Gryffindor acercándose a él y tomando su brazo marcado -… - Theodore sin mirarlo aun solo asintió – si lo sabes, vete de aquí – dijo lo más parco y frio que pudo -¡Te estoy hablando Theodore! – grito el chico sorprendiendo al otro -Ya lo viste… si ves lo que tienes en la mano y mi brazo te darás cuenta de que somos de bandos distintos – el Slytherin miro la espada de Godric y miro al chico – Vete de aquí Neville, los demás están por llegar y no quiero pelear contigo -… - Neville soltó su brazo, provocando que este se alejara, acción rompió cada parte del corazón de ambos chicos ahí presentes – Esta bien… -… -Neville acomodo la espada que aun traía en la mano, y fue cuando paso por el lado del castaño y susurro las palabras que terminaron por hundir más a Theo – Te amo… - dijo antes de desaparecer de ese pasillo y de la vida del Slytherin

Luego de ese encuentro en ese pasillo ambos chicos no se volvieron a encontrar otra vez, Theo, luego de que Harry Potter derrotara a Voldemort trato de encontrar a Neville pero lo que encontró no fue lo que espero, ni en sus peores sueños. Neville luego de la guerra se hizo novio de Luna Lovegood, luego de enterarse de esto, el no volvió a buscarlo y menos a buscar nada de él, por el mismo y por tratar de olvidar a Neville el también intento hacer lo mismo.

Fin Flash Back

-Theodore… - Blaise miro a Draco el cual miraba a su amigo que estaba en la ventana viendo como la noche transcurría – inténtalo -… - Theo miro a Draco que se puso de pie y se paró frente a él – es lo único que tengo, lo amo como como nunca creí amar a nadie, y no quiero perderlo -Draco lo miro y estirando su mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla - si nosotros pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias con esos Gryffindor idiotas y cabezones, ustedes que se aman con mayor razón van a poder, te amamos Theo y siempre estaremos contigo somos hermanos, somos tu familia, pero nosotros no ocupar el lugar de Longbottom – Draco le sonrió para luego abrazarlo -Blaise se acercó a sus amigos y se abrazó a ellos, cerrando así su promesa de hermanos


	4. Te volvi a encontrar, siempre juntos

Capítulo 4 – Te volví a encontrar… siempre juntos

Me amas...? Entonces toma mi mano y agárrala fuerte

porque vamos a recorrer el sendero de la vida,

superar sus obstáculos, tomar sus atajos,

disfrutar de sus maravillas,

ayudar a otros a encontrar su propio camino,

vencer nuestros miedos y

esforzarnos por ser mejores cada día...

Y al final, podremos decir: LO HICIMOS JUNTOS, MI AMOR...!

Hace mucho que no iba ese lugar, desde la guerra que no pisaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, él fue uno de los tantos, que no acudió al llamado de la nueva directora para ayudar en la reconstrucción. Ese lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos buenos recuerdos, y malos, ahí fue donde lo conoció a él, su primera vez, fue en ese castillo, pero sobre todo, ahí amo por primera vez, ahí conoció a Neville.

Theodore llego a su cita con el león un poco antes, así que decidió pasear un rato por el castillo para luego dirigirse a Hogsmeade, donde se encontraría con Neville para la hora del almuerzo, paseo por todo el castillo, salas comunes, pasillos, biblioteca, jardines, de ese modo se dio cuenta que el dinero aportado por la mayoría de los alumnos y el ministerio habían sido de gran ayuda para la reconstrucción, iban muy bien, el castillo estaba listo para comenzar un nuevo año escolar. Luego de su paseo se dirigió al pueblo para su cita.

-Vengo un poco temprano – dijo el ojiazul acercándose a un bar, al mirar quien salía de este vio que era Neville – Neville -Theodore – Neville lo miro al escuchar su nombre – no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo algo nervioso el de ojos cafés -Sí, llegue un poco antes – dijo el castaño soltando una pequeña sonrisa -No te preocupes, yo también, ¿quieres tomar algo?- pregunto el chico -No… ¿quieres comer ya?… estamos en hora para almorzar – dijo el castaño apuntando un lugar cerca de ahí -Bueno… -Bien…

Ambos chicos se dirigieron donde Madam Rosmerta la que los atendió y donde pudieron almorzar tranquilos en un salón apartado de los demás, hablando de porque habían llegado temprano y que estuvieron haciendo todo ese tiempo, la incomodidad era palpable entre ellos dos, en más de una ocasión Neville tiraba indirectas sobre su relación y el cómo termino... en algún momento la conversación seria y pronto tendría que llegar.

-Neville dejo los cubiertos a un lado y miro fijamente al otro chico que dejo su vaso a un lado para mirar al otro – ¿Qué pasa? -Lamento las cosas que te he dicho – se disculpó Neville, sorprendiendo al otro chico, lo último que había escuchado en esa tarde, fue "ojala Draco no sea como tú y abandone a Harry" -No te preocupes, de cierta forma me lo merezco – dijo el castaño agachando la mirada -No, no te lo mereces, por eso estoy aquí, quiero respuestas Theodore – Neville lo miro severo, triste, las heridas aun no sanaban y dolía tanto ver eso en sus ojos. -Tenía que protegerte – dijo el castaño -¡No tenías que hacerlo!… ¡no tenías que irte de mi lado para hacer eso! – respondió el Gryffindor golpeando la mesa, Neville levanto la vista y se levantó, fue ahí donde Theodore pudo ver como pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro – Te amaba Theo, te amaba tanto y me abandonaste -¡No!... Neville no te abandone… mi destino era ser mortifago al igual que Draco y Blaise, era nuestro destino… tus padres fueron torturados por una, ¿cómo crees que me sentía cuando supe esto, cuando supe que me convertiría en lo que tu más odiabas – Theodore se puso de pie y se levantó las mangas las de ambos brazos – odio esta marca, me aleje de ti, lo sé… ¡pero fue para protegerte!, él no podía saber nada de ti… mi amor perdóname por favor – dijo el castaño con la voz quebrada. Neville no podía quitar los ojos del otro chico, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y en ese estado de vulnerabilidad -Theodore… -Te amo… aparte de ti no tengo a nadie más, jamás me perdone lo que te hice – dijo el castaño mostrando su brazo, el que tenía cortado, el que Draco había sanado la noche anterior -¡Theo!... ¿Co…Cómo?... – Neville tomo su brazo para luego mirar a sus ojos -Sin ti no soy nadie, no vivo Neville… no sabes cómo te amo, eres lo único que tengo, junto a Draco y a Blaise, vuelve conmigo -Theo… yo – Neville se acercó a Theodore. El Slytherin veía en sus ojos tanto dolor, tantos sentimientos, y lo amaba tanto… no podía seguir con eso no podía seguir sin él… pasando sus pulgares por sus ojos seco sus lágrimas - no vuelvas a dejarme…no resistiría que te fueras nuevamente… -… - Theo asintió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico -Te acuerdas lo que te dije… cuándo hicimos el amor por primera vez – pregunto Neville provocando que Theo levantara su cabeza de donde estaba -Sí, que me amabas y que nunca tenía que olvidar eso – dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa -Neville le sonrió y lo beso, un beso pequeño pero que transmitía tanto – Que nunca se te olvide entonces, siempre te amare – Lo volvió a besar pero esta vez, un beso más largo y mucho más pasional, ambos chicos hace mucho que no estaban juntos y sus cuerpos y ellos mismos pedían a gritos sentirse nuevamente -Vámonos de aquí – dijo Theo separándose un poco del otro – ya está todo pagado -Neville solo asintió y aferrándose a SU nuevamente novio desaparecieron del lugar – ¿Dónde…? -Mi departamento, bueno de Blaise y mío, ven – Theo tomo suavemente a Neville de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación donde, apenas entraron se comenzaron a besar

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos – dijo el León mirando las orbes azules que cada vez estaban más nerviosas y expectantes -Así es - Neville estaba completamente sonrojado, Theo extrañaba mucho besarlo y lo hizo, lo besó, rozó sus labios con los de el de forma tierna, casi trémula, el Gryffindor respondió entreabriendo la boca, situación que Theodore no dejó desaprovechar, aprisionó el labio inferior de Neville entre los suyos, lo recorrió con la lengua y lo succionó con suavidad, repitió la misma operación con el labio superior, después introdujo su lengua con delicadeza hasta tocar la del otro, la acarició lentamente, continuó con su exploración de la boca de Neville hasta que necesitó respirar, se separó de él dejando los labios del león rojos. -Veo que me extrañabas – dijo entre risas Neville mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Theo -¿Qué crees tú? – pregunto el otro mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia presión en esa mano tan suave y delicada, que solo era para él sobre todo ahora que todo volvía a la normalidad -Que si – afirmo el castaño, Theo solo pudo sonreír ante su respuesta y lo abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo para luego llevarlo así, tal como estaban hacia la cama que Nev tenía detrás de él, se sentó a horcajadas encima suyo y presiono con sus piernas las de él y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso más lento pero no menos apasionado que despertaba en Nev toda la lívido que guardaba solo para Theo. Theodore separó su cuerpo del león para poder quitarle el suéter, dejándolo en una camisa interior que también retiró sin problema, volvió a besar a Nev en los labios, fue bajando por el cuello hasta la clavícula, mientras el otro acariciaba los costados del castaño -Oye Theo, no es justo que me quites a mí la ropa y tú siempre quedes con todo – dijo el castaño en un puchero – Neville no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada para luego mirarlo con lujuria -Eso es porque lo mejor siempre se deja para el final mi vida - Theo sonrió ante las carcajadas de Nev y lo volvió a besar tirándose encima de él, luego de un rato se apartó para sentarse nuevamente sobre el cuerpo del castaño, para que este pudiera verlo, se quitó lo que traía puesto de la cintura para arriba dejando ver su pecho y abdominales de buen jugador era, Nev lo miró, no cabía duda que aquel cuerpo su novio era hermoso, Theo le sonreía a lo que este se levantó quedar sentado frente a él, acercó a Theo hacia él y comenzó a besarle el pecho con torpeza, el Slytherin le acarició el cabello con dulzura mientras este comenzaba a lamer y succionar sus pezones. -Ahmm…- gimió Theo, Nev se sintió motivado y siguió con su labor, después pasó al cuello de la serpiente, succionando con suavidad, dejando rastros de saliva, Theo buscó a tientas la entrepierna de Longbottom y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa. -Ah…Theo…- gimoteó Neville, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. -Te extrañaba mucho Nev – dijo el castaño antes de atacar nuevamente los labios de su novio que gustoso los acepto en una danza suave y lenta llena de jadeos y gemidos - Te amo - habló Theo, mientras recostaba de nuevo al león en el cama, le quitó los pantalones con habilidad, luego empezó a acariciar la erección del moreno sobre la tela. -Ahh… yo… yo también te amo Theo - dijo Neville, Theo retiró el bóxer para comenzar a masturbar el miembro de su amante – Ohhh, Merlín…- Theodore se apartó un momento para poder bajar sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su miembro palpitante, después bajó hasta quedar a la altura de la pelvis de su amante, tomó el sexo del león con una mano y lo dirigió a su boca, lo metió de una sola vez y comenzó a deleitar a su amante. -Ahh… Merlín … Theo ya no… - Theo atendió, chupando con glotonería descarada, después se dirigió a la pequeña entrada su león he introdujo un dedo lentamente, sintió a

Nev tensarse, pero volvió a succionar el miembro del moreno para que olvidara el dolor, después de estar así un tiempo, Theo se sintió en su límite, hizo a un lado las piernas de Neville y se acomodó muy bien entre ellas y con delicadeza comenzó a entrar en su león que se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas que tenía bajo él. El Gryffindor abrazó a Theo y lo ayudó a intensificar las embestidas, sus lenguas jugaban traviesas, sus ojos derrochaban pasión, los movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y erráticos, ambos estaban a punto del éxtasis, Nev miró a Theodore a los ojos, sintió el momento exacto en que su serpiente se corrió, derramándose en su interior, Theo sintió el orgasmo, y mientras terminaba susurró: Nev…te amo…- Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados sin decir nada. Ya cuando se sintieron listos para separarse Theo salió de dentro del castaño y se acostó al lado de su león -Yo también te amo Theo… amo todo lo que eres – dijo el castaño mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, para al poco rato tomo sus brazos y besar sus marcas esas cicatrices y sobre todo esa marca, esa marca que tanto dolor le causaba a ambos -Neville… - Theo miraba al chico sorprendido, aun no creía lo que este estaba haciendo, jamás pensó que este besaría sus marcas – Perdóname – Theo escondió su cara en el cuello del otro chico mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían -No llores… ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa – Neville acariciaba su cabello. Así fue como ambos cayeron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. -¿Estas bien? – pregunto el castaño mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su abdomen. Theo haba sentido que Neville se movía entre sus brazos -Si – ambos ya habían hecho un hechizo de limpieza y los dos estaban acurrucados en brazos del otro bajo las sabanas -Te echaba de menos león- señalo de pronto el ojiazul pasando una mano por el pelo de Nev, este solo sonrió para luego besarlo de forma lenta y pausada -Yo también te echaba de menos – afirmo el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa -Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido – dijo el castaño haciendo que Neville se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro en su cuello - ¿Por qué te escondes? -Por qué eres un pervertido – afirmo Neville en el cuello del otro chico -¿yo?... Perdóneme usted, pero el que se tiró encima mío apenas entramos, fue usted y él siempre me ha provocado es usted… león mío – dijo el castaño enderezándose y poniéndose encima de Neville -Mentira! – Grito el castaño entre risas tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro que lo tenía entre sus brazos -Sabes que es verdad Nev – Theo le dejo un beso en la frente y luego apoyo su cabeza en su pecho – ¿me amas Neville -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?... sabes que lo hago – Neville miro esos ojos azules, que hace tiempo no miraba y que aun escondían algo - ¿Qué pasa Theo? -Theo se acostó de lado al lado de Neville y lo miro – Hay algo que no te pregunte Nev… -¿Qué? -¿Por qué ella? – Theo lo miro serio, aun no sabía si sería correcto preguntar aquello pero necesita hacerlo, necesitaba saber él porque -¿De qué hablas? – Neville lo miro aun o entendía a qué se refería -Lovegood… ¿Por qué estuviste con ella, porque tanto tiempo? -Ho… - Neville lo miro, Celos, así que eso era lo que tenía – bueno sabes que te conté lo de Scamander y Luna, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí -Bueno, Luego de la guerra Luna pensó que era una buena idea estar con alguien para ver si Scamander la tomaba en cuenta o se fijaba en ella, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, como tú y yo no estábamos juntos y ella era mi amiga la ayude, no perdía nada con eso -Pero Neville, la Guerra termino y estuviste un año y medio con ella ¿Por qué? – Theo lo miraba aun sin entender el porqué de ese noviazgo tan largo -Bueno supongo que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de buscar a nadie y nos acostumbramos a estar juntos – dijo el chico agachando la cabeza – Theo no te pongas así, Luna es una amiga, te lo dije ese día en Hogwarts, aparte ¿cómo me reclamas a mí? si tu también estuviste con alguien mientras no estuviste conmigo – reclamo Neville sentándose en la cama mientras miraba al otro chico que estaba apoyado en algunos cojines y el respaldo de la cama -Con él nunca paso nada, y con las personas con las que anduve duraba por lo menos un mes por la misma razón, cada vez que estaba con ellos, veía tus ojos, te sentía a ti, en la única persona en la que podía pensar era en ti, por eso terminaba con todos, no era sano estar con alguien así – Theo lo miro y luego miro sus manos – calaste tan hondo en mí que… simplemente me ere imposible estar con alguien, pero tu -Neville miro a Theo y sorprendiendo al otro lo abrazo – no seas tonto jamás te mentiría con algo así, yo te amo y eso no cambiara, te perdone y tu también tienes que perdonarte, eres mi vida y mi amor – cuando dijo estas últimas palabras Neville miraba a los ojos al otro chico. Neville y Theodore luego de conversar largo y tendido sobre que había sido sus vidas durante todo ese tiempo lograron por fin entender y comprender muchas cosas. De sus amigos no todos sabían que ellos se conocían de antes y prefirieron que así fuera, era mejor eso a estar dando explicaciones o peor, abriendo nuevamente las heridas, el tema aun dolía y era mejor dejarlo ahí y olvidar. La vida de todos no fue fácil menos para aquellos que vivieron una guerra tan de cerca, pero con eso nuevo que estaban sintiendo, para aquellos que estaban aprendiendo a perdonar y a amar, estaban seguros que juntos, para las nuevas parejas formadas, todo sería mejor.

-25 años después-

-¡Amor!... – Neville entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba un Theo ahora mucho más grande, mucho más maduro, en su rostro se podía notar la edad que tenía, no en vano habían pasado 25 años desde que salieron de Hogwarts y menos con dos hijos encima – cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -… - Theo se dio la vuelta y miro a su esposo que entraba en ese minuto, ambos estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala y de colores que iban a juego – Nev… ¿Qué pasa? -¿Cómo que pasa?... Oriana te está esperando falta muy poco para la ceremonia – Nev se acercó a su pareja y se dio cuenta de las imágenes que este traía en las manos - ¿Qué pasa Theodore?... ¿Qué vez? -Nada estaba viendo unas fotografías – respondió el castaño dejando las imágenes en el escritorio

-Neville tomo las imágenes y las comenzó a mirar eran varias, donde salían ellos con sus hijos pequeños, Theo con Oriana recién llegada a la casa luego de nacer, otra donde estaban todos los niños, los de Ron, los de Harry y los de ellos y por ultimo una donde ellos salían recibiendo sus diplomas de graduados tanto en Hogwarts, como en la universidad mágica – ¿Qué pasa Theo?, no te pondrás como Draco cuando Damián y Scorpius tuvieron a André -… - Theo lo miro y levanto una de sus castañas cejas para luego mirar una de las fotos de sus hijos – no se trata de eso, ¡y no me compares con Draco que yo no soy tan dramático!, no entrare en depresión porque mi hija se casa -Entonces mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? – Neville se acercó al castaño y acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que este mirara sus ojos, esas orbes café que amaba tanto y que jamás se cansaría de mirar y adorar -30 años Neville… hemos estado 30 años juntos, no puedo evitar ponerme así cuando veo todo lo que hemos pasado, cuando veo que me estoy poniendo viejo, y veo que mi Oriana se casara – Neville notaba la emoción en las palabras de su esposo, él estaba tremendamente emocionado pero al parecer su esposo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, si es que estaba ahí encerrado recordando y viendo fotos -¿Qué quieres que te diga?... estoy igual que tú, pero es el día especial de ella y queramos o no los años seguirán pasando, mi vida – Neville se acercó a su marido y lo abrazo, abrazo que fue respondido por el castaño – 30 años Theo pero han sido los mejores de nuestras vidas… ¿no te parece? -… ¿No te arrepientes de nada, Neville? -No… porque todo lo que hemos pasado no ha llevado a lo que tenemos ahora… - Neville se alejó un poco de él y lo beso, beso suave y lento de esos que aun lograban despertar en ellos toda esa pasión que ambos sentían cuando aún eran jóvenes - Vamos que Daniel está esperando, y tienes que entregarle a Oriana las reliquias de tu madre – dijo el Gryffindor mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo para salir juntos del lugar

La ceremonia fue hermosa, ese día Oriana tuvo su ceremonia de enlace con Daniel un mendimago que conoció en el trabajo de su padre mientras él hacia la práctica. En la ceremonia estuvieron todos los amigos y hermanos de su padre y por ende de ella, entiéndase los hijo de la familia Zabini-Weasley y de la familia Potter-Malfoy, donde se presentó las respectivas parejas, y por fin se pudo ver que tan baboso estaban Harry y Draco por su nuevo y reciente nieto, hijo del matrimonio de Damián y Scorpius, pareja que sorprendió a sus padres menos a los niños que supieron mucho antes de la relación de ambos que sus propios padres que casi mueren de un infarto, sobre todo Draco cuando se enteró que se haría familia de un Weasley.

Neville y Theo a pesar de que se separaron por casi dos años fueron, junto a sus amigos, unas de las pocas parejas que se amaron como jamás pensaron hacerlo, y seguirían haciéndolo, porque para ellos un "te amo" era poco para transmitir aquello que sentían y vivían cada vez que estaban juntos.


End file.
